Help at a Time Like This
by Kristina-san
Summary: <html><head></head>The Inuyasha Gang stumble into a strange well and things are more complicated than originally thought, according to this mysterious Xelora. It seems by being here they could ruin everything, but Inuyasha isn't just going to stand around while people die!</html>
1. All Will Be Well

**Help at a Time Like This**

_All Will Be Well._

**(A/N: Okay so I think it's obvious I don't own these characters, I mean, Would I be on FANFICTION if I owned it? I do how ever own a few of the characters to be seen later.**

**So... I didn't plan on making any romances in this story, but I MIGHT, I can tell you that you'll see who's attracted to who, even though it may not be pursued.**

**I republished this story from the start of one I never continued, it WAS called Help from a Far Away place...though the title was spelled wrong...so it actually said, Help from a Farway Place. One of many reasons why I decided to republish. Now that I have the story all mapped out we should be good to go!)**

* * *

><p>"Is this the place where you felt it, Kagome?" Asked Sango curiously.<p>

She nodded feeling uneasy.

"Do you think it's a demon?" asked Shippou.

"Not likely. It doesn't have a scent, but...I feel something powerful." Inuyasha said.

The group was at an old shrine near the Western Lands' Border. They were at a Village and just getting done with helping the people there with their demon problems, when Kagome felt it. Inuyasha also felt it.

"Well what do you say we check this place out." Inuyasha said walking up the steps to the abandoned shrine.

If it hadn't been for Kagome, they may have never found the place, for it was hidden in a thick forest. When Inuyasha got to the door It was closed, but looked like it had been thrown off track before being haphazardly fixed. He quickly slid open the door, only to be hit in the face with a overwhelming scent.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha cried out covering his noise. He almost fainted from the horrible smell.

Kagome's eyes began to water. "Look..it's a well." Kagome pointed out. "But what's that all around it?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes to try to see it better.

"It looks like snakes." Miroku said examining a dead carcass of a rather large snake.

"They're all around the well." Shippou said jumping on Kagome's shoulder. He too was covering his nose.

"I've never seen these kinds of snakes before." Inuyasha said suspiciously as Kagome walked over to the well.

She leaned against the well and looked inside. "Wow look!" Kagome said now having to cover her nose.

Everyone except for Inuyasha, who was looking around, began to crowd around the well. A thin mist covered the bottom, but the mist didn't hide what was inside. Piles of dead snakes.

Inuyasha examined the walls carefully. It looked as if there was some sort of fight here...but why here. His eyes narrowed. It just didn't make any sense. Could it be...

"That's disgusting." Sango covered her nose trying to keep from feeling nauseous.

"I wonder where they came from, or why they're in there."

Shippou, who was starting to feel woozy, ran over to jump on Inuyasha's shoulder, though, he was heading over to the well also. He leaned over to look inside.

Shippou made a disapproving noise.

"If you don't like it then get off!" Inuyasha yelled punching him in the head. Shippou grabbed his head, and suddenly lost his balance, plummeting towards the rotting pile of snakes.

"Shippou!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku cried in unison.

"Now look what you did! How are we supposed get him back up here! I don't have a rope!" Kagome yelled annoyed.

Though Kagome didn't seem to notice, a Bright blue light emited from the well.

"H-...He's gone." Sango said amazed.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed throwing her self on to the well's edge to look inside. "He shouldn't be able to do that! I'm going after him." She proclaimed throwing herself over.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Wow..I've always wanted to go into Kagome's world." Sango said peering further inside

"Well there is no guarantee that this well also goes to Kagome's house." Miroku said, also intrigued.

"Well it doesn't mean we can't go after them." She said jumping in with Kilala right behind her.

"Now wait you guys!" Inuyasha said as Miroku also jumped in. He sighed. His eyes averted to the door.

He could sense Sesshomaru, he was right outside the door. He was surprised that he could smell him at all, with the horrible stench of rotting snakes in the room.

"I'll have to deal with you some other time."Inuyasha mumbled turning towards the well.

With that said, Inuyasha climbed onto the well's rim and jumped in.

Though Inuyasha didn't realize it, Sesshomaru had opened the door right when he saw Inuyasha jumping in.

His eyes widened slightly when he no longer smelt his brother.

Although the smell was strong, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He walked over to the edge and looked inside. "There is no one...how strange." He said pondering what this could mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. A little Misty

**Help at a Time Like This**

_A little Misty_

* * *

><p>Purple eyes opened slowly as the mist before her swirled this way and that. Eyes narrowing, she watched the mist curl like smoke around her crossed legs.<p>

"Again?"

She looked down at her tattooed arms to find them glowing faintly. "No this is different." She murmured standing up.

"Much different."

Leaving the room quietly, she walked down a hallway to the end where a beaded curtain covered a doorway.

"Xelora*?" Came a harsh whispered voice.

"Yes Sensei. It is I. There is a most curious disturbance."

"Where is Jikan?"

"He is…Away."

"I see. Come in so we can discuss this…disturbance."

Pushing the beads carefully aside she entered the dark room. The room smelt of a cool mist, as did any room in the dark house. She sat on a pillow in front of her teacher and waited.

White hair shifted across Izumi's back as she turned to face the young woman, although she turned to face her, she could not see her with her eyes, for they were covered with a dark purple band.

"This disturbance, it just occurred?" She questioned.

"Yes, In this world, but not in this time."

Izumi turned away. "Well then. You know what to do."

Xelora paused. "Do you not think this is something to worry about…Sensei?"

"To be seen within time." Came the old woman's usual vague response when she wanted her protégé's to figure things out for themselves.

"I understand." Xelora said quietly before standing.

"Xelora…"

"Ma'am?"

"Be careful this time."

She nodded before placing her back to Izumi. She closed her eyes, folding her hands as she did so.

"Balance of Darkness, balance of light, take me back to make things right."

The tattoos all over her body began to shine, even through heavy clothes, and a mist surrounded her.

Suddenly, there was a great burst of light and she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey there are no snakes in here!" Kagome shouted excitedly taking in a deep breath of air to rid herself of the smell of death.<p>

She looked around in the stone well to find no one with her.

"Uh…guys?" A great fear started bubbling up in her stomach. What if the others couldn't come through? Or worse! What if everyone was sent to different times! What if-

"Heeey! Kagome!" Shippou shouted from above. There were a few vines covering the top, but looked as if Shippou had cut some of it away for himself.

He jumped down into Kagome's arms. "I was so worried no one would come for me!" He cried, rubbing his face into her shoulder.

"There, there Shippou, it's okay." She said feeling slightly relieved that Shippou at least made it through with her.

"How did you get to the top?"

"Look!" He said excitedly, all tears gone. "There're steps!"

"Well that's good!"

As she started climbing up the well wall, a bright light shown behind her.

"Woaw!" Came Sango's voice. "I think I feel a little sick."

"Oh good!" Kagome sighed looking back down at her friend and her feline companion. "I'm glad you guys made it!"

A moment later and Miroku came in landing on his face.

"Ugh…maybe you should let the boys go up first, Kagome." Sango said eyeing her short skirt.

"Why? Shippou was already up there and he said the coast was clear."

"No, you better let Inuyasha and I go up first." Miroku grumbled trying to get a kink out of his neck. "Who knows what's up there."

Kagome wasn't convinced.

"I'm going up." And she climbed up the wall without hearing another word.

Miroku began to look up to get more acquainted with his surroundings when he felt Sango's boomerang against his back. "Don't you dare look up." She growled sternly.

"W-whatever you say, dear Sango."

Kagome began to push away the vine so she could get out better, before looking around.

"Wow you guys!"

"After you?" Miroku suggested with a teasing smile.

"As if!" Sango shouted hitting him over the head.

"I don't see why you had to hit him Sango…it's not like your wearing a dress to see under anyway." Kagome commented after Sango made it up and over the well.

"Oh, well…you know how he gets…H-hey-" Sango said changing the subject quickly. "Where's Inuyasha, Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Hey, you're right." Kagome said turning toward the well Miroku was leaning against, nursing a bump on his head.

"He was grumbling about us jumping in, maybe he was debating going or not." Miroku offered.

"No, he would definitely not want to miss out on this…What if something happened to him?" Kagome's brow furrowed with worry.

"I don't think-

A bright light burst from the well, and not a second later did Inuyasha come jumping out.

"What the _hell _were you guys thinkin'! What if somethin- hey, what happened to you?" he suddenly asked Miroku, who looked over at Sango.

"Again Miroku? Isn't that the 4th time today?"

"It wasn't my fault." He pouted petulantly.

"See Kagome nothing to worry about." Sango whispered.

"What took you so long?" Kagome shouted stomping her foot.

"Got a little held up. Sesshomaru-

Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru was there?" Kagome screeched.

"Damn it woman, do you always have to shout?"

"Well excuse _me_ for being worried about you!"

"Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"Here we go again." Shippou groaned hopping onto Sango's shoulder. "Can we go look around now?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't see why not, Kilala doesn't seem to sense anything bad…"

The small feline mewed her agreement before walking along side Sango.

"All I see is forest." Miroku commented while the other two argued in the background. "Why don't we go see if there's a village around here."

"If there is any, didn't Kagome say they have 'cities' where she comes from?"

"Well that can't be where we are." Shippou added, she said there were no forests in the cities.

"SIT!"

_**Slam!**_

"Humph!" Kagome stalked passed them. "Lets go guys!" She growled.

After several minutes of walking and coming up with ideas as to where they could be, Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"Hey…do you smell that?"

"I don't smell _anything_." Kagome growled with her arms crossed, walking as far away from Inuyasha as she could.

"It's that stuff! That noodle stuff!" Inuyasha began to run off toward the scent.

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait!"

"Kilala!"

With a mew Kilala burst into flames changing into her larger demon form, and waited for the three and Shippou to hop on before taking after him.

The trees began to clear and Kagome's eyes narrowed trying to make sense of the shapes before them. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha stop! Wait!"

He kept moving forward with a giant grin.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

After Inuyasha's face plowed into the dirt, they caught up to him in no time. Kagome jumped off Kilala and ran passed the growling Inuyasha.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Sango jumped off as well to stand beside her. She was looking at some long slab of stone, which went off into the distance.

"What is that? Some kind of stone path?"

"It's a side walk…" Kagome said quietly.

"A what?" Miroku wondered curiously.

"They have them in my time but…those buildings over there…"

Sango, Miroku and Shippou turned to look where Kagome was pointing.

"…Those buildings look nothing like the ones from my area."

"What was Inuyasha saying about noodles?" Shippou interupted looking over at the recovering dog demon.

"Oh…I think he was talking about...ramen."

* * *

><p>"What a strange villiage." Miroku murmured as they walked through a crowd that watched them as they passed by. Some weren't so friendly with their looks, and they were careful about keeping a distance.<p>

"Finally!" Inuyasha shouted finally getting to the ramen stand.

He nearly crawled over the counter to get to the food, but Kagome's lingering presence made him stop and turn to wait for her.

"Excuse me sir!" The man working the stand, whom happened to be washing some bowls, turned to the strange looking girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"W-well, we're not really from around here-

"Obviously." Grunted the Ramen Man as if amused at a private joke he'd made.

"Well, Uhm, I was just wondering if there was anything we could do to get some of your delicious smelling food, because uh..well…" She scratched at the back of her head. "We don't really have any money,"

"No money, huh?"

"I'm really very sorry!" Kagome clapped her hands together in plea. "Please, please, please, we'll do practically anything!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned noting the attention Kagome was grabbing from the passersby. "You don't have to _beg_,"

Kagome turned to him with a glare, "Do you want food or do you want to starve?"

Kagome looked down as everyone turned to the growling commotion Inuyasha's stomach was making.

Sango giggled, "Well it looks like, Some one is begging for you. I can't blame him though." Sango said solemnly as her stomach began to growl as well. "Even my head's feeling a little misty."

The Ramen Man chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm not making money either, so I'll tell you what: you bring enough people here and you can have as much ramen as you like."

* * *

><p>*(Xelora= zeh-lore-uh)<p>

**where's Naruto's gang? Don't worry, they're coming!** =]


	3. What A Day

**Help at a Time Like This**

_What a Day_

* * *

><p>"Aw man! What a day this turned out to be!" Grumbled Naruto, his hands placed firmly behind his head.<p>

The group of three walked reluctantly together, their feet crunching on the dirt as they moved forward.

"I know, what a bummer," Sighed Sakura, "I can't believe they cancelled training."

_"Training is cancelled for today, I have more important matters to attend to. However, you three will spend the day together. Remember, you must learn to work together as a team. I'll have my eye on you."_

Sasuke looked most displeased as he sauntered silently behind the other two.

'Something must be going on. Why else would he want to leave so suddenly? Or maybe,' his eyes narrowed. 'This _is _training'

He shook his head, "How lame,"

Sakura turned, "What's that? Did you say something Sasuke?"

"Well anyhow! I'm _glad_ we're not doing anything today! They were just giving us stupid tasks to do anyway! Who wants to baby-sit some brats?"

"Oh you would know a thing or two about being a brat," Sakura rolled her eyes, "Did you even _hear_ what the Hokage was saying about those types of missions?"

Naruto turned to look at Sakura with narrowed eyes, "Nope. Not a word."

"You idiot!" Sakura growled as if about to spontaneously combust. "How can they possibly expect us to work with someone like you!"

"What are you trying to say!"

As the two argued, Sasuke seemed to be the only one who noticed they were walking towards the more populated part of the village, and also that Sakura and Naruto were about to run into the chattering and overly excited Ino. He absolutely hated being around people and would normally have taken off on his own, but Kakashi had been very clear about what they should be doing today. Sasuke had to keep himself from snarling at the idea.

"Wasn't that cat totally cool!" Came Ino's shrill voice before Naruto backed into her. "Hey!" Ino snarled, "Watch where you're go- Oh…" She gave an exasperated sighed, "Naruto..."

"Oh hey, Sorry Ino!"

Ino's eyes roamed over to Sakura.

"Hey…"

Sakura, about to wave her acknowledgement back, nearly had her jaw fall off her face when Ino smoothly moved passed her over to Sasuke.

"How are you, Sasuke?" She batted her eyelashes.

Sakura shrugged and began walking forward as if she hadn't a care in the world. 'Who does that pig think she is!' her thoughts roared, 'Walking passed me like I'm nothing! And talking to _MY _Sasuke! I ought to tear her limb from limb!'

"What's all the commotion about up ahead?" Sasuke wondered out loud, ripping Sakura from her thoughts of violence and making Ino pout when he hadn't responded to her.

"You should check it out," Shikamaru suggested, lingering a short distance from the group, hands firmly in pockets. "Some foreigners are working for that ramen stand. They have this fire cat." His eyes closed as he shook his head. "Man, is that thing cool. Anyway." He added looking over at Choji stuffing his face with the usual bag of chips. "We have things to do, guys, we should get going."

"Right!" Ino threw her nose into the air as if she had come up with the idea herself.

"Uh...catch you guys later," Came Naruto, who soon had thoughts of Ramen.

"Ugh," Scoffed Sakura. "Who does she thinks she is," She grumbled, "Her with that stupid head band as a belt. What, does she think it's sexy or something? Ha!"

"I don't think it's stupid." Countered Naruto. "I think it looks pretty good! Say, why don't you wear yours like that?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Because it's called a _Head _band, honestly Naruto, don't be such an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Of course you are!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto snatched the object from her head. "Well now I have it so what do you think of that!"

Sakura's hands went up to her head automatically, "Naruto! Give it back!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Naruto stuck his tongue out as he took off running down the street.

"Freakin' JEEEEERK!" Sakura roared, her hair swinging wildly behind her as she fell in pursuit. When she got a hold of him, he was going to beg for her to kill him!

Sasuke huffed before slowly making his way after them, dragging his feet as he went.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit!" Miroku chimed cheerfully, "That was a great idea Kagome came up with, wasn't it?"<p>

Inuyasha grumbled, "Yeah, what ever," before dipping his hands in the soapy water for the millionth time in hopes of making a dent in the mountain of empty ramen bowl set off to the side. "You're not the one who has to wash all this mess."

Miroku's smile turned to a frown. "I told you Inuyasha, I don't want to get my hand wet," He said lifting the right hand that was wrapped in beads.

"Yeah I heard your stupid excuse the first _nine _times."

Miroku snickered, and Inuyasha had to openly keep himself from beating him over the head with one of those bowls…better yet…all of them.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

The group had a rough start at first trying to come up with ideas as to how to attract customers. Kagome decided since everyone seemed to be staring at Kilala and Shippou the most, they should put on some kind of act. While Miroku and Inuyasha take signs around to advertise the shop.

"Take signs around?" Inuyasha whined, "Why do I have to do something lame like that?"

"Well what can you do? Oh I have a great Idea!" Kagome suggested sarcastically, "Why don't you use your big scary sword to turn this village into a canyon! I bet that would attract loads of people here! Then surely we won't starve."

Miroku and Sango began laughing.

"That's a horrible idea!" Shippou shouted confused as to why Kagome would suggest such a plan.

The three couldn't help themselves at laughing even harder, while Inuyasha pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine. Come on Miroku."

"I don't understand what's going on!" Wailed Shippou.

Sango picked him up, still trying not to laugh at the image of Inuyasha. "You and Kilala are you going to be our entertainment."

Shippou looked for confused for a moment before his eyes turned shiny and big at the thought of being the center of attention.

"Step right up people!" Shouted Kagome at some of the people who passed by. Most were more interested in her skimpy skirt than what she had to say. "Witness this never before seen fox boy and his kitten companion as they…uhm...as they…perform death defying stunts!"

That got people's attention, but not in the way Kagome thought.

"Death defying stunts?" A guy chortled. "Yeah okay…let's see what you got."

Kagome had a feeling he wasn't impressed. She turned to Sango, Kilala, and Shippou.

Sango grabbed Shippou and threw him into the air, and a moment later, the little cat jumped after him. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke as Shippou turned into a pink…balloon of sorts. Kilala, a moment later, burst into flames transforming into her larger self to bound onto the balloon.

This got people's attention, and they started moving over to the scene they were making.

Sango saw her chance and bounded onto Kilala, where they held a pose.

"Yeah! Way to go guys!" Kagome shouted her support.

"uuuugh! You guys are kind of heavy," Shippou groaned. He wailed before transforming back, causing his little pyramid to fall on top of him.

"Oh Shippou!" Sango cried scrambling off of Kilala so she could transform back. "Are you okay?"

"Well I wouldn't call that death defying." Said the man to Kagome, though all eyes were on Shippou and Kilala. "But that was truly impressive. How old is that kid? He can already do transformation Jutsu? And that cat! Never seen anything like it before!"

After the Ramen man had seen all this he had a better plan. Sango and Kilala were to give rides to anyone who had bought some ramen, and show off some of their stunts, while Shippou stayed by the counter showing off his little tricks and transformations. Miroku and Inuyasha were to still go around town, passing out flyers, but that soon changed after Kagome's loud mouth brought tons of people over. By that time, Kagome was needed to help with cooking, and Inuyasha and Miroku were told to wash and dry dishes.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Here you guys go! You deserve it. You can have as much as you want."

The groups eyes widened with approval at the meal that was placed before them.

"This looks excellent!" Miroku nearly cried.

"It smells so good!" Inuyasha's eyes began to water.

"These bowls are bigger than me!" Shippou exclaimed with joy.'

"What a day," Sango sighed, breathing in the broth's steam.

"You're telling me," Kagome agreed, "I bet Kilala is exhausted."

Kilala laid in front of a platter, chowing down on the pile of delicious meat given to her.

The group was silent for a moment as they just stared at their food, then it was like they're was a feeding frenzy. Slurps and chomps could be heard from the other side of the street, and moans and groans of approval at how delicious the food tasted.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku asked, looking over to Kagome who had her mouth full of noodles, "What are this spiky things with the swirls on them, the ones that are floating around."

Kagome gulped, looking down into her bowl to see what Miroku was talking about. "Oh, they're called—

"NAAAA_RUUUU_**TOOOOO**!" came and angry voice in the distance, as a blur of orange sped by them. Inuyasha and Shippou barely noticed the kid as they inhaled everything they could from their bowls.

"yeah that's right," Kagome said momentarily confused that her sentence had been completed so angrily.

"huh?" Came Sango and Miroku in unison.

"They're called Naruto."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair ran by panting, and Miroku turned to watch as she looked left right up and then down with a murderous look on her face.

"Naruto?" Miroku murmured.

Suddenly, the girl stopped, and turned slowly to look at Miroku with wide crazy eyes. "What did you say?"

Miroku looked slowly to the left and right to find everyone was looking at him. His heart stopped and he turned to look at the steaming girl. "Uh what?" He held his hands up in defense. Sakura ran up to him and quickly grabbed his shoulders. "Where is he! It does you no good to hide him!"

"Uh who?"

"Naruto! Where'd that jerk run off to, did you or didn't you see him!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted from behind her.

Sakura gasped and turned her head to get a glimpse of Sasuke before he grabbed her and pulled her away from the man in the purple robe. Jumping to the other side of the street, he landed in a defensive position.  
>Immediately, the six were standing up, alerted. Inuyasha's hand found his sword, stepping in front of Kagome. Sango's hand reached back for her Hiraikotsu, and Kilala's fur stood up on end as she growled.<p>

"Amazing," Sango said as she glared at the child before them.

"Yeah, That kid appeared out of no where." Added Inuyasha.

His black spiky hair framed a smooth, almost delicate face. A blue head band, that could be seen on many through out the village, adorned his forehead. He had a most curious style of clothing like the others, but the most interesting thing about him, were his eyes. His eyes were a dark gray, almost as black as his hair, they showed a most murderous determination that couldn't be seen by many his age. Sango knew that look well. He was ready to kill.

"Who are you people!" Sasuke demanded to know, "Where did you come from?"

"S-sasuke…what are you doing, what's wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes averted to look at the confused Sakura. He quickly looked back at the group ahead of him. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. These people…they have no energy. There's nothing to sense about them." His eyes narrowed, "It's as if they're not even here."


	4. A Time of Frustration and Confusion

**Help at a Time Like This**

_A Time of Frustration and Confusion._

**A/n: So this might get a little confusing. If you get confused, please ask what you're confused about and I'll fix it. Since I Know what Xelora is all about it's hard for me to determine what parts would be the most confusing so that I can make them clear through the characters. So please, if you have any questions, ask away.=]**  
><strong>Oh and please review, good or bad it helps me better the story. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well Kid…are you going to make your move or what?" Taunted Inuyasha.<p>

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned nervously.

Sasuke smirked, standing up from his defensive crouch. "Kid huh? You know it's not very wise to underestimate your opponent."

"What's there to underestimate when you're dealing with a brat?"

Sasuke frowned as Inuyasha and he stared at each other. He then smiled. "I'm ganna knock you on your ass." Sasuke said leaning forward.

"Sasuke…"

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing?" Yelled the Ramen man. "You six, if you're not going to eat the free ramen I gave you then get back to work!"

"Can it old man, I've had about enough of you ordering me around!" growled Inuyasha, "I'm about to show these kids just who they're dealing with!" Inuyasha pulled on his Tessaiga. Kagome placed a hand over his.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that's a very good idea." Kagome said more strongly.

Inuyasha shrugged her off. "Stay out of this Kagome."

"Stay out of- Look here! I'm not going to let you be the cause of getting us all killed you big idiot!"

"Idiot! You think I'M going to be the one who gets us killed? Your ass is the one that needs saving all the time or did you forget? I'm surprised you can forget so easily because it happens almost everyday!"

"OH right! My ass wouldn't need saving if you wouldn't dive ass first into everything!"

"Ass first Kagome? That doesn't even make sense!"  
>"It will when you finally realize your head is always up your ass!"<p>

"Wow." Sakura watched on in disbelief.

"What a couple of idiots." Sasuke said disappointed at the turn of events.

"They kind of sound like me and Naruto." Sakura gasped with realization. "Where is that cowering jerk, I'm ganna kill him!"

_Sluuurp…Sluuurp. Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp._

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in the middle of their argument to turn to the sounds coming from the Ramen stand.  
>Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango jumped back in surprise, and Shippou nearly fell off the counter.<p>

"Man this Ramen is sooo good!" Naruto whimpered in delight.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled as she held back her anger.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed eyes wide. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing!"  
>Naruto turned to the growling half demon as he sucked noodles into his mouth. "What?" He asked as the noodles rolled around in his gaping trap.<p>

"You weren't going to eat it were you? And the old man said you got it for free."

"Why you little,"

"Heeeeey!" Naruto groaned as Inuyasha's fist came drilling into Naruto's skull.  
>Naruto and Inuyasha suddenly were nose to nose, glaring and growling at each other, when Naruto simply turned away. Inuyasha backed up with confusion and watched as the annoying little brat picked up his bowl, lifted it up to his lips, and devoured the entire contents in seemingly one bite. Naruto then turned back to his newly formed archenemy and stuck his tongue out, showing three Narutomaki stuck to his tongue. "Neeeeeh"<p>

"I'M GOING TO SPLIT YOU IN TWO!" Inuyasha growled brandishing his sword.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

"No," Inuyasha managed to gulp, before being slammed into the ground, taking Naruto with him.

"Again Inuyasha?" Miroku teased, "Isn't that the fourth time today?"

"Woaw!" Sakura gleamed. "How did you do that?"  
>'Hellz yes!' Her mind roared, 'that Naruto deserves what's coming to him! Now if that skank shows me how to do that to Naruto, he won't be able to bother me ever again! Hashaw!"<p>

Sasuke kept his distance even though Sakura approached. "Who are these losers?" He said quietly to himself.

"Listen we're really sorry," apologized Kagome, "Obviously there's some misunderstanding."

Just as Inuyasha was about to dust himself off, a voice echoed around them.  
><em>"Transcenders!"<em>

Before they knew it, The Inuyasha six, were hit over the head simultaneously. Kilala whined at the surprise hit and looked for the source.

"Hmm?" Sasuke turned to see a woman in purple with wild curly hair appear out of thin air.

She wore a black vest that had a super long hood. Though her arms were bare, they were covered in strange looking tattoos of swirls and numbers. Her thighs were covered in spandex, and the rest in the same style of tattoo. Even beside the hood and her curls falling down her back, one could not miss the spear she carried along her spine.

"What do you think you are doing here, you could ruin everything! You can't even possibly understand what I'd have to go through just because you decided to take a little field trip into another world!"

Everyone seemed to fall into a silent confusion, as they analyzed what this woman could possibly be talking about.

"You, girl!" She jabbed a finger at Kagome, "Go back to where you came from!"

"M-me?" Kagome pointed a finger at herself in confusion. "Hey! It isn't my fault we got here! Inuyasha threw Shippou into the well! It's his fault we're here!"

"Well?" Xelora, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura said in Unison.  
>Xelora gasped at the sound of the other's voices. Her dark blue eyes locked with a lighter shade. "Naruto?" And she turned to look at the other two. "This is worse than I thought. I hadn't realized you had completely crossed over into the destined path."<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Added Sasuke.

"How do you know Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

Xelora turned her back on Sakura and Sasuke, ignoring they're questions.

"What are you talking about…a well?"

"Yes, Shippou lost his balance and fell into a well, when we looked down, he'd disappeared, so we went after him, and well…" Sango paused, "Ended up here."

Xelora's stern gaze turned to Kagome. "You're trying to tell me you didn't bring them here?"

Kagome glared, "I told you! It isn't my fault! Why do you think I'M the one who brought us here."

"Because you're a Transcender of time."

"A what?" Demanded Team 7.

"If the skilled eye looks closely enough, they could see there is a flowing pink aura around you. Though most are purple and or blue…yours has thesame feel to it."  
>Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Kagome, and suddenly he was able to see the aura she had been talking about. 'She's right…how strange…'<p>

"Oh…I use a well from home to go back and forth between my time and there's all the time. Maybe that's why."  
>Xelora's eyes narrowed. "So you can't move willingly through time and worlds?" She asked.<p>

"I think she's made that pretty clear!" Growled Inuyasha in frustration, "The one thing you haven't been. Tell us what's going on here, what's the big deal?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yeah! You haven't answered any of our questions, Who are these guys, and what's all this nonsense about time and worlds and stuff!" Added Naruto.

"You six…I will explain everything once we get back to your world. But we must get you back to this well as soon as possible. Please, take me there."

The group looked at each other with suspicion on their minds; there was no reason not to trust her…or to trust her for that matter. This was just getting more confusing. Kagome moved forward first. The sooner they got back to the well, the sooner this woman would tell them what was happening.

Naruto growled in frustration, "Hey! I'm talkin' to—  
>Xelora placed a gentle hand over Naruto's mouth, and looked over at Sasuke and Sakura who watched her with suspicious eyes.<p>

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto…This is a situation that is beyond you and must be kept out of mind. You may come with, but coming will do no good, for I will just erase the occurrences later."

Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed again. Xelora smiled at him. "I know what you're thinking, and I promise, I don't have to be anywhere close to you to erase the events that happened today, it's a matter of time, not of memory. Now, you may tag along if you wish. It doesn't matter either way. H-Hey! Where are you four going?" Demanded Xelora as she watched Shippou, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turn toward the Ramen stand.

Miroku bowed. "Thank you so much for having us sir, it was fun."

"Yes, we have to leave now, but we won't soon forget you." Smiled Sango.

"You bet we won't! That Ramen was so yummy!" Shouted Shippou.

Kagome waved, "We'd come back and visit if we could. Thank you so much."

The Ramen man frowned at the thought of losing his entertainment. Now what was he going to do to get customers? "So you guys are leavin'? This soon?"

"Yeah…we're not really sure what's going on right now, but, we know we have to get going."

"Right then…well…stay out of trouble."

The four of them laughed, thinking about all the things they've gone through together. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood by Xelora. "Lets get going." He grumbled. "I've had enough of this place already."

"I don't understand what's going on at all!" Shouted Naruto in vain as the three of them walked behind the strange six.

"Would you be quiet Naruto and just pay attention, if you stop shouting we might be able to figure out what's going on!" Whispered Sakura harshly.

"So what is your name if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Miroku.

The woman hadn't said a word to them since they left the stand. The way she carried herself let everyone know she meant business, and she definitely wasn't in the mood for conversation.

She turned to Miroku, analyzing him for a moment before looking away. "Xelora, My name is Xelora."

"Xelora huh? Well that's a pretty name!"

She turned to look at Kagome with neutral eyes, but said nothing.

"Sheesh, what's her problem, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Whispered Kagome to herself.

"Maybe you failed to notice, but the mood isn't a light one."

A shiver went up Kagome's spine, "uh…Right," She laughed awkwardly.

"Well maybe if you explained, we could understand that a little better." Suggested Sango.

Xelora stopped and turned to the group, once again analyzing as if she was reading something off their foreheads.

"Fine. What is it that you want to know?"

The group erupted into a series of questions and Xelora was suddenly overwhelmed.

"Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "Who are they?" "What is this place exactly?" "Why are you here?"** "Okay guys hold it."** "Who died and made you the boss of everything?" "Why do they dress so weird?" "What is a transcender of time?" "Why are they here?" "Why wouldn't you tell us what was going on?" **"One at a time!"** "What do you mean by erase what's happened?" "What exactly has happened?" "What's all this talk of destined paths and time?" "How did you even appear out of thin air like that that?" **"Seriously, Stop talking!"** "Why is it so important that we go back?" "How did you know we were here?" "How did you get here?" "How did you know our names?" "Why didn't you know their names?"

"QUIET!"

"Hn." Huffed Inuyasha, Kagome, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Let's keep walking shall we?"

"But what about-!

"Just…be quiet for a moment, I need to figure out a way to explain this."  
>As Xelora walked on, following the directions the group gave her to the well, everyone started talking quietly amongst themselves, trying to figure out on their own what was happening. As they arrived to the place in question, She turned to them finally.<p>

"Okay well…first things first. I am not from this time. You could say I'm from the 'true' present time, where new events and decisions are being made to keep the world's balance of light and darkness. Time is a very unstable thing, and sometimes, certain events end up changing. As a time guardian we make sure those events maintain the same results."

"Time guardian?" Asked Sakura and Sango, before they looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, every world has them, multiples of them. We make sure that the events that take place, follow their destined path."

"I'm not sure I quite understand." Said Naruto, scratching at the back of his head.

"Me either." Miroku added brow furrowing.

"Okay, well, say in time, that my present time is point D. Events A, B, C, had to happen to make the world what it is at point D.

"You mean…you're like…destiny?" Sasuke asked, not really buying it.

"No, not exactly, because we only watch over the paths that effect the world directly." She turned to Kagome, "That could be why no one's ever come to Kagome before, because she doesn't interfere with any major destined events. That or…" Xelora paused in thought. 'That, or she could be following a destined path by being with the others. But…it doesn't make sense for them to cross over into this world. Never has there been a situation, that I'm aware of, where two worlds cross in paths.'

She turned to Team 7 "These people are from another world entirely. It sounds hard to beleive, I know, but as one of the time guardians of this world, I assure you, this is very real. And I mean…just look at them.  
>Anyway, What I'm trying to say is, I'm like you're guardian angel. You three particularly go through many upon many obstacles to get to the point you are at in my time. These people could hinder those events significantly, especially so early on."<p>

"So…we must be super important than for you to be following us." Sakura pondered out loud. If what she was saying was true then…what kind of person would she turn out to be in the future? What could happen to all of them?

"Of course we are! With me becoming the 5th hokage in the future! It's no wonder that she's making sure I stay so awesome! And you guys happen to be in my team, so…Yeah! NOW Everything is making sense."

"What does that even matter," Sasuke finally spoke up, ignoring Naruto. "I make my own destiny."

Xelora stared at Sasuke for a long moment before laughing. "Fool!" she barked, "You already made your own destiny! I'm just trying to make sure you don't try to make another one." Her eyes turned up in thought, "It matters because if a major diversion from the path is allowed for too long. An alternate reality can be created, hence…making another destiny if you will."

"An…alternate reality?" They all said together.

"Give me a break." Grumbled Inuyasha.

"So Sasuke, let's say it's destined for you to defeat your brother."

Everyone turned to Sasuke with curiosity. His eyes narrowed She was about to push one of his major buttons.

"And say these guys are the heroic type. Them just helping a little bit could cause you to miss your chance years from now. And you wouldn't even know it. And darkness has to balance out sometime, what if the payment for having so much good at one time is that you're brother becomes far stronger than you'll ever be and kills you first."

There was a long pause.

Xelora could practically hear the gears of their minds turning.

Sasuke looked at the ground. "So all I'm really hearing is…"

Team 7 were suddenly found pushing the others towards the well.  
>"You guys need to go,"<p>

"Seriously," Naruto said, "I don't want you guys here if you're just here to ruin my life."

"Well it's not like you really gave us a warm welcome or anything!" Kagome said waving off Naruto.

"Who cares," Huffed Inuyasha, "who would want to stay in this dump anyway. We have better things to be doing."

"I'm still a little lost as to what's going on." Came Shippou.

"Who cares!" Growled Sakura trying to push Inuyasha who was just glaring down at her. "The point is you're not welcome here."

"We get it okay! We're going!" Whined Kagome.

"If you don't go willingly I'll throw you in by force." Sasuke warned.

"Wait." Xelora's eyes narrowed on the well. She moved forward to peer inside. "Are you sure this is the right well?"

They all turned to her.

"Well I mean…" Xelora shrugged. "Well go ahead. I guess."

Mirkoku eyed Xelora for a moment. "Why did you ask?"

"Well…This well has no energy…I would think I'd feel something coming from it if it transports you from world to world."

"Well, Might as well go and see!" Naruto said picking up the struggling Shippou.

"Hey wait a second!" Shouted Kagome, before Naruto dropped him in.

Shippou wailed all the way down, and then there was nothing.

"Well I guess your safe to go then!" Grinned Naruto.

They all slowly leaned over the edge to get a look.

"Ow."

"Shippou!"

"You idiot!" Sakura growled punching Naruto in the head. "You could've killed that weird little fox boy!"

"Well he was the only one I could pick up besides the cat! And I didn't want it to scratch me!"

Inuyasha turned to Xelora with wild eyes. "We can't get back?"

Xelora looked a little startled before her brow furrowed.

"I don't see the big deal." Sasuke sighed. "Couldn't you just take them back? You are some hot shot Transcender aren't you?"

They all turned to her with agreement.

"I'm a transcender of time, not of worlds. I cannot take them back myself."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that made sense! There are still going to be some parts that don't make sense...but that may because you'll find out later. But still, If you are confused, please tell me what you're confused about and I'll try to iron it out.<strong>  
><strong>Review please? =)<strong>  
><strong>P.S. Did you notice all the times I said 'well' and made time puns? I swear most of those weren't done on purpose…most of em…<strong>


End file.
